Feels like the First Time
by Future-Mrs.-Croft
Summary: Beca meets Chloe and Aubrey at the activities fair and immediately takes interest. Revised shower scene. Triple Treble smut. Some coarse language and adult themes. G!peen Beca so if you don't like it then don't read it! This is just a one shot, but if the reviews are decent then I might make a sequel. Thanks and enjoy the read! I don't own the characters or quotes used.


The first time I meet the red head and the blond girl is at the activities fair. I didn't even really want to be here, but it was better than being lectured by my father. I see the red head point at me and the blond shake her head. Needless to say, my interest is piqued and I make my way over to their booth.

"Hi! Would you like to join our acapella group," the red head questions enthusiastically.

I arch an eyebrow and take the flier from her hand. "Oh, right. This is like a thing now."

The red head smiles brightly and nods. "Oh, totes. There are four groups on campus. We're the Bellas, we're the tits. There you have the BU Harmonics. They sing a lot of Madonna. Over there, the High Notes. They're not particularly motivated. And then there's," the red head trails off here, causing me to look at the last group in question.

My eyes make contact with the red head's and I can't help but bite my bottom lip. My extra appendage twitches slightly and I thank God that I tucked this morning. The red head winks at me and I shake my head.

"That sounds kinda lame," I mumble. I really don't want to offend her or anything.

"Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame," the blond butts in.

I try to subtly check her out before I make a retort. She's attractive, but in a different way from her flame headed friend. The red head is attractive in the 'I may look innocent, but I can fuck you seven ways to Sunday' kind of way. Her blond friend is attractive in the 'I have daddy issues and I will dominate the hell out of you in bed' sort of way.

The red head nods in agreement with her friend, "We sing in competitions all over the world."

My eyebrow rises of its own accord and I can't stop the next thing out of my mouth. "On purpose?"

The blond butts back in, calling me a bitch in the process. My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and I smirk back at the red head. She's quick to apologize for her friend's behavior.

"What Aubrey means is that we're a tight knit group of ladies with a dream of making it back to Nationals this year. Help us make our dream come true," she practically begs.

Her blue eyes are pleading with me, but I just have no interest in their group. "Sorry, but I don't even sing. It was nice meeting you guys, though."

**A Month Later**

It's at least a month later when I finally am forced to see my father again. I've been avoiding him at all costs. He doesn't seem to have any sense of privacy when he comes barging into my room that day.

"Funny, this doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class," he begins condescendingly.

I roll my eyes and pull my covers down from over my head. "I'm posing a philosophical question. If I don't go to that class, will it still suck?"

My dad rolls his eyes at my response. "Beca, you need to put yourself out there, start making friends." I huff and stand up, moving away from him.

"Kimmy Jin is my friend." Kimmy Jin quickly shoots that idea down and I huff again. I mention my job at the radio station in my defense.

"Oh, great. That dark, dirty place with those three weirdos working there."

I place a hand over my heart in mock hurt. "Well, four now," I reply sarcastically.

My dad quickly cuts the shit and gets to the point. "Look, Bec. Join one group on campus. At least for a semester. And if you still hate it here, then I will help you move to LA."

This gets my attention and I snap my gaze to him. I access him to see if he's lying to me or not. He appears to be telling the truth. "Seriously?"

My dad sighs, but nods. "Yes, seriously. But I really have to see it, Bec."

I nod and think back to the red head and her blond friend from the activities fair. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

I fall back asleep after my dad leaves. When I wake up, Kimmy Jin is curled up in her own bed. I check my clock and see it's close to midnight. I guess it's a good a time as any to take my shower. I mean, how many people really shower at midnight? I quickly strip and pull my robe around my body before grabbing my things and exiting my room.

I enter the communal showers singing Titanium. It's been stuck in my head as of late and I've been trying to find something to mix it with. I notice one of the stalls is taken so I take one a few doors down. I set my things down, hang my robe and towel up, and turn on the water. My hands immediately move under the stream to test it. Way too cold still. I don't hear the curtain opening behind me as I continue to sing.

"You can sing!"

I yelp and push myself against the wall. I look over my shoulder and catch sight of red hair.

"How high does your belt go?"

Her hand reaches forward to shut my showerhead off. I stare at her incredulously. "My what?"

"You have to join the Bellas. One time, we sang back up for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I could hold it with like, one hand."

I push closer to the wall and try not to begin banging my head against it. The red head doesn't appear to be leaving, but I'm not looking at her. My little friend is already interested just knowing she's this close to me and completely naked.

"You were singing Titanium, right?"

I look over my shoulder at her. I'm slightly taken aback at her question. "You know David Guetta?"

She scoffs and rolls her eyes slightly. "Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam. My lady jam."

I quickly turn back to the wall, trying to ignore that last part. My appendage heard every single word though. And he's definitely all game.

"Will you sing it for me?"

I blanch and throw her a look over my shoulder. "Dude, no, get out!"

She rolls her eyes again. "Not for that reason. Although something tells me that your not so little friend wouldn't mind if it was for that reason."

My eyes widen as I look at her over my shoulder again. Shit, she knows. Nobody ever sticks around once they know. They always leave. This is going to be around campus in a matter of hours. I'm sure I'll get another lecture from my father about how I should be more careful.

"Oh, come on. I've seen enough guys trying to hide boners to know. Although you did really well hiding it at the activities fair. My name is Chloe, by the way."

I relax slightly at her friendly tone. I feel as if I can trust her for some reason. "Beca," I reply shakily.

Chloe smiles and hands me my towel. I thank her and I'm getting ready to tell her I need to shower still when another voice echoes in the bathroom.

"Chloe!"

Chloe holds up a finger and moves to peek out of my shower stall. "Yeah, Bree?"

"Are you having sex in the shower again? You know I don't like sharing you," she mutters against Chloe's face.

I recognize the blond girl from the activities fair. Well, I'm fucked now. She already hates me and now she has a reason to.

"Oh, come on, Bree. You know I'm wrapped around your finger, baby."

I hear yet another voice. It's definitely male and it must have been the guy Chloe was with earlier. I hear him tell Chloe that he's leaving. I see Aubrey arch an eyebrow and look at Chloe.

"If that was Tom, then who are you with?"

Aubrey peeks into my stall and I wave, managing to hide my boner behind my towel. This is beyond embarrassing.

"Oh, it's the little alt girl from the fair."

Chloe smiles at me and I can't help but smirk back. God damn her and her cuteness.

"She's really talented, Bree. In more ways than one."

Aubrey arches an eyebrow and looks down at Chloe again. "Really?"

Chloe just smiles and nods. "She can really sing, Bree. We need her for the Bellas."

Aubrey rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I don't know, Chlo. We already talked about this."

Chloe practically begs and I watch as Aubrey's resolve crumbles. "Ugh, fine. But if you mess this up for us, you're going to pay. Now, what's this other talent?"

Chloe smirks at me mischievously before whispering in Aubrey's ear. Aubrey's eyes widen and drop to my waistline. I bite down on my bottom lip and look away from them. Chloe's suddenly pressed up against me and it takes everything in me not to moan. "Come to our room after and we'll take care of your not so little problem," she whispers against my ear.

I shiver at her tone and my hips buck slightly as she brushes me through my towel. She whispers a room number in my ear and then she's gone, dragging Aubrey behind her. I pull a deep breath into my lungs and hang my towel back up before turning on the water. I make it as cold as I can stand. I'm not going to their room. There's just no way in hell.

I chew on my bottom lip as I stand outside their door. I told myself I wasn't going to come here and what did I do? I came here anyway. I raise my hand to knock on the door, but it's yanked open and I'm pulled inside. The hand around my wrist lets go as soon as I'm in the room. I manage to regain my balance and not fall over. Aubrey chuckles at me from her place behind her laptop.

Chloe's arms wrap around my waist from behind and I can't help but lean into the contact. "I was starting to think that you'd never show up," she mumbles into the skin of my neck.

I shiver and place my hands over hers on my waist. "I wasn't going to. The cold shower didn't work though."

Chloe chuckles against me and places a kiss to the back of my neck. "We can fix that."

Chloe's hands move to the waistband of my shorts and slip in. Aubrey seems to take interest at this point and closes her laptop. I gaze up into her green eyes and shiver at the lust I find. Aubrey leans down and captures my lips with her own. My fingers move to tangle in her hair and she moans as my teeth sink into her bottom lip. I let her push my tank top up and off my body before pulling her t-shirt off. Chloe's hands quickly undo my bra clasp and push it from my shoulders. I can't really do anything except stare at Aubrey's breasts. She chuckles at my awed expression, grabs my hands, and places them over her breasts.

I bite down on my bottom lip and suppress a moan. Aubrey's head falls forward slightly and Chloe catches her lips in a kiss. My hands move of their own accord, gliding down Aubrey's body to her shorts. My fingers run through her folds, evoking a moan from her. I'm suddenly no longer between them, but on the bed, watching them kiss and undress each other. Chloe is the first to break away and glance at me. I watch as she drops to her knees in front of me and positions herself between my legs.

Her lips capture my own in a kiss. She's less aggressive than Aubrey and that's somehow a relief. I let her break the kiss in favor of her lips moving down my body. She stops at my abdomen and practically cums on the spot.

"How often do you work out," she questions between nips to my skin.

I smirk a little and shake my head. "Daily. I run when I'm not mixing or in class. I'm in the campus gym a lot, too."

Chloe nods and continues her ministrations. Aubrey finally joins us on the bed, making sure to capture my lips harshly. I moan against her and push closer to her. My hands drop to her breasts and her head drops to my shoulder. I smirk slightly and move to pull a nipple between my lips. Aubrey's hands shoot to my head and her fingers tangle in my hair harshly. "God, if you're as good with your dick as you are with your mouth, we may have to keep you around." Chloe chuckles against my skin and moves to pull my shorts off.

Chloe and Aubrey both moan as my appendage is exposed. I see them both look at each other. "Who gets her first," Chloe asks.

Aubrey shrugs before telling Chloe to go ahead. I'm pushed onto my back and straddled by Chloe. "Is it functional?" I nod and Chloe and Aubrey both smirk. "Good thing we're on the pill then." I groan as Chloe brushes me with her fingertips.

"You're clean, right," Aubrey questions as she moves up the bed. I nod and both girls smile again.

Chloe lowers herself onto me and my back arches as her heat consumes me. Chloe's teeth sink into her bottom lip and my hands move to grasp her hips. I let her adjust and she finally moves her hips against mine. I realize soon enough that I'm on my back and shouldn't be. I take Chloe's vulnerable state and flip us over. Her legs move to wrap around my waist to pull me closer. I set the pace and make sure I hit the same spot every time. Chloe is getting close. I can feel her walls beginning to tighten around me. My head drops to her shoulder and she tangles a hand in my hair.

"So close, Beca." I nod and pick up my pace. Chloe's legs tighten around my waist and her walls tighten around me. I give one last thrust and Chloe comes undone around me, screaming my name for the world to hear. My own orgasm hits me and we ride them out together. I manage to pull out after a few minutes and drop onto the mattress next to her.

"We are so keeping you around," she manages between breaths. I smile lazily and let her connect our lips.

"I think that's for me to decide."

Aubrey is suddenly straddling my waist and my dick is quickly hardening again. Aubrey captures my lips in another bruising kiss, causing me to moan again. I can feel her brushing against me and it's driving me insane. She finally lowers herself onto me. My hands shoot to her hips and grasp them tightly.

"Fuck. You're so tight, Bree."

Aubrey bites her bottom lip as she adjusts to me. I try not to buck my hips. Chloe pulls me into a soft kiss to distract me a little. One of my hands moves and grabs her breast. Chloe's head drops to my shoulder as my fingers twist and roll her nipple. My hips buck of their own accord as Aubrey grinds her hips into me. A sound between a whine and a moan escapes my throat. Aubrey smirks down at me as she picks up her pace. My fingernails dig into her hips, leaving crescent shaped marks in her soft skin.

Aubrey isn't going to take long. I know she's worked up from watching Chloe and me. I can already feel her start to tighten around me and I know it's going to be intense. Aubrey is tighter than Chloe, no offense to Chloe, and I'm practically suffocating in her wet heat. Aubrey bends at the waist and rests her head on my shoulder, biting into the skin. Her walls tighten slightly before clamping down around me. That movement alone throws me into my own orgasm. Aubrey's teeth clamp down tighter on my skin, breaking the skin of my shoulder. I know my nails are digging into her hips harshly, but she doesn't seem to mind.

She practically milks me for everything I'm worth before releasing me. She lifts herself off of me and groans at the loss before dropping onto the mattress next to me. Her lips begin ghosting over my wound and my fingers automatically move to stroke her hips.

"Yeah. We're definitely keeping you around," Aubrey mutters breathlessly.


End file.
